


Title pending

by lojo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, HQ Secret Santa, M/M, Oikawa and Kuroo being students which means they are procrastinating!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: There's an exam coming up and the boys meet at a bar.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Title pending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdTree/gifts).

Oikawa Tooru is, in a word, hammered. Was drinking when he’s supposed to be studying a good idea? No, but he’s been working hard all week and he deserves a break. 

He’s having a great time at the bar of this club with the music thumping and he’s gently swaying with the beat. He’s not up for dancing, he spent a couple hours doing just that with his friends but the mood has passed now. His friends trickled home one by one and it’s his turn, now he just wants one last drink before he heads out.

The plan was to go home while the sun was still shining but it’s been hours since night fell and he can’t remember how to get home. It doesn’t matter, what matters is right now he’s getting a drink for the road. 

Some guy slides into the space of the bar next to him and he turns with a silly grin. 

“Enjoying yourself?” comes a smooth timbre.

“Yeah!” Oikawa says with way too much enthusiasm and he tries to dial it back. 

“I’m Kuroo. It’s Oikawa, right?”

Oikawa nods, they’ve never talked but they know each other on sight. Oikawa recognises him from a class they share together. Kuroo’s tall, and has great hair and a nice smile. Not that Oikawa noticed these things or anything like that, because when he’s in class Oikawa is completely devoted to the task at hand. Sometimes though he can’t help but notice what the best looking guy in his class is up to, especially once the novelty of lab work fades. Aside from his looks Kuroo is notable for the tired look he always has. Oikawa definitely doesn’t notice this about him either. 

Oikawa’s so busy not noticing Kuroo’s looks and definitely not looking into Kuroo’s eyes that he doesn’t see the drink he ordered put down on the bar. At least, not until Kuroo picks it up and Oikawa sees what he’s drinking. 

“Hey, that’s my drink!”

“Nope, this is mine.” Kuroo takes an obnoxiously loud slurp and Oikawa winces. Oh no, is he secretly a dork? 

“Why are you here anyway? We have a test coming up. You should be studying.”

The next glass is placed on the bar and Oikawa snatches it before it can be taken from him. 

“So should you,” Kuroo shoots back and takes another slurp. He’s doing it loudly on purpose and Oikawa tries really hard not to laugh despite his prior annoyance. “I’m a student. Procrastinating and partying is my job, you know.” Kuroo holds his drink aloft and grins.

Oikawa feels his face flush and he can’t help the childish laughter, clinking his glass against Kuroo’s. He’s not wrong, and Oikawa really likes the way Kuroo smiles at him. 

It’s coincidence they ordered the same thing but it’s no accident that they hit it off, talking loudly over the music and moving closer and closer as time goes on.

“Wanna study together?” Kuroo offers at some point.

Oikawa snorts. “Is that a pickup line?” 

“My apartment isn’t far from here, we can walk home.” Kuroo tilts his head invitingly, brows raising when he looks to Oikawa.

“Yeah?” Oikawa has the giggles again, giddy that he’s being invited home so easily by someone so handsome. He’s sure it’s not just the alcohol that makes Kuroo look so good. He drains the overpriced drink and slams the glass on the bar top, smacking his lips obnoxiously just like Kuroo did. “Let’s go then.” 

Oikawa keeps bumping into Kuroo’s side and Kuroo takes him by the elbow, steadying him enough to walk in a straight line. He’s all loose and giddy feeling, doesn’t normally drink this much alone but with the company he found himself in he doesn’t feel bad at all. 

-

He wakes up at some point during the night and sucks in a breath because he doesn’t recognise where he is at first and there’s an arm around his waist and a man snoring in his ear. Like an old man, or a lawnmower. Oikawa shuffles away and rolls his partner over and the snoring stops. Thank god. He feels a little dizzy and a little queasy, sobering up when he’s conscious sucks. 

-

The second time he wakes up Oikawa doesn’t startle because he remembers where he is and how he got here, however vague that recollection is. The bed is also cold, which is bad, and Oikawa feels seedy and cranky and less than put together. Oikawa rubs sleep from his eyes and stumbles into the bathroom. 

Okay, he’s definitely hungover if the way he almost trips on the way there is any indication. His head is pounding too and he needs to drink more water. He contemplates the toothbrush Kuroo offered him the night before. Kuroo claimed he keeps spares because his friend often comes to visit but the friend never remembers to bring the basics. 

Whatever, Oikawa feels slightly better when his mouth is clean. He’s a little more awake when he returns to the bedroom and decides he’s cold. He pulls his shirt on, finds his socks and shoes. It’s a little fresh so he goes to grab his jacket. 

Doing a walk of shame in the same clothes he wore the night before doesn’t bother him in the least. Mostly because Iwaizumi isn’t here to make some comment, and absolutely because Matsukawa and Hanamaki aren’t there to snicker and be lewd. As if they aren’t just as bad, if not worse. Definitely worse. 

The plan to wear the same jacket is dashed when he sees a nice big stain down the front, someone, some asshole spilled their fucking drink on HIS jacket! He’s all but shaking in indignation, the thought that he himself was the cause never crosses his mind. He’d rather go cold than be seen in something so filthy.

It’s not hard to navigate the tiny apartment and he finds his way to the kitchenette by following his nose. Something’s been cooking and he’s hungry. 

“Good morning! I made breakfast.” 

Damn. Kuroo is still attractive. His hair looks great, he’s freshly showered and in new clothes and looks like a functional human being, so very unlike Oikawa who woke up with drool crusting his face to Kuroo’s pillow. How is Kuroo supposed to look at him now? More importantly why doesn’t Kuroo look as awful as Oikawa feels. Sure, maybe it’s because Oikawa had more to drink than Kuroo did but who can say for sure. 

Kuroo is entirely too chipper for this time of the morning and Oikawa sighs, then perks up when he spies plates set out on the table. Food sounds so good right now. 

Fish and rice and soup, homemade and delicious, if a little overdone. Not everyone can be perfect and it’s not like Oikawa can do any better. He’s not bad at cooking, per se, but if left to his own devices Oikawa would wither away to a husk because he’s a disaster in the kitchen and man cannot live on convenience store food alone. Maybe he is bad at cooking. 

They sit together and chow down. It’s not until his belly is full and he spies some rice stuck to Kuroo’s chin across from him that his mind catches up with everything. Despite it, Oikawa is pleased and not a little bit relieved Kuroo is still handsome and Oikawa didn’t just think so because he was half-shot when they met.

“Uh, please don’t take this the wrong way but what did we do last night?” He lets the question hang in the air, very determinedly not fiddling with his shirtsleeve. He’s not nervous, just a little cold. 

“Hah, you said you couldn’t remember how to get to your place and mine is close, so I figured why not,” Kuroo lifts his shoulder in a lazy shrug. The rice is still there. “Hope my bed was comfy.”

“It was.” Oikawa wipes a hand against his pants and sighs. He remembers feeling hot and wanting Kuroo’s hands on him but Kuroo refused to even kiss him let alone touch his dick. A terrible, awful shame, really.

“Yeah, you were pretty hammered.” Kuroo pushes the glass in front of Oikawa closer. “Drink some more water, okay? Hydration is pretty important for thinkers like us.” He taps the side of his head and grins, a little goofy and a whole lot cute. The rice finally loosens its grip from his face and falls to the floor. Now that the distraction is out of the way Oikawa looks at Kuroo’s lips. Still smiling, still cute. Oikawa’s about to suggest they catch up on the hookup he missed out on the night before when Kuroo looks to him with a gleam in his eye.

“So, last night you said we could study together. Still up for it?”

“Did I?” Oikawa rubs his face, trying damn hard to remember what the fuck he said. He’s coming up short. “First, I need a sports drink. And some painkillers, I think.” Water is fine but in his experience nothing kills a hangover quicker than chugging some electrolytes and liquid sugar. 

“Sure. Anything else?”

“A kiss?”

Kuroo licks his lips and stands. “That can be arranged.” He rounds the table and places a hand on the back of Oikawa’s chair, leaning down into Oikawa’s space. 

Oikawa’s breath catches in his chest and he tilts his head, eyes slipping closed. He can feel the heat of Kuroo’s breath on his lips and moments before their lips meet Kuroo moves away, leaving Oikawa cold.

“How about after we study?” Kuroo asks with a lazy smile. 

“No,” Oikawa’s hand snatches the front of Kuroo’s top and pulls him back down. “Now.”

“Pushy.” Kuroo’s tone indicates he doesn’t mind at all.

They kiss briefly, and it’s more chaste than anything, but when Oikawa’s tongue teases against Kuroo’s lips Kuroo pulls back again. He loosens Oikawa’s hand from his shirt and takes it in his. 

“After we study, alright.” 

That smile again. Oikawa feels like he’s being teased and Kuroo is totally cruel for it. How is Oikawa supposed to think about studying when all he can think about is what he wants afterwards? 

Kuroo tugs him onto his feet. “Come with me, there’s a convenience store nearby, we’ll get your drink there.” He still hasn’t let go of Oikawa’s hand.

Oikawa looks out the window at the grey tint the surroundings have and shakes his head. “Nah, it’s too cold.” 

“Put on your jacket. Come on, let’s go.”

“Stained. Can’t wear it.” 

“Hm, that is a problem.” It’s all Kuroo says when he lets go of Oikawa’s hand and walks away. Oikawa’s left wondering what the hell that was about. He comes back a few moments later clutching a crime against fashion, tossing it at Oikawa. 

It’s revolting, and very soft, and reminds Oikawa of something his grandfather would wear. He pulls it on and is again thankful that his so-called friends aren’t here to witness him in this fashion disaster. Oikawa’s had his prissy moments in the past when it comes to his looks and the clothes that drape his fine form, but refusing to wear a cute guy’s jacket is beyond something he’d do. Just. 

-

They manage to avoid being seen by anybody whose opinion Oikawa cares about and return. It isn’t until Oikawa’s headache is gone and he’s sufficiently hydrated that he sees a major roadblock in the plan to study together. Oikawa’s carefully compiled notes and flashcards are at home. When he explains he’ll need to go pick them up Kuroo doesn’t seem fazed. 

“Alright, give me your number. We can just meet up somewhere.” Kuroo pulls his phone out. “If you’re up for studying?”

Kuroo almost seems shy. What happened to that cocksure attitude from earlier? 

“I mean, you could always come with me and we can work at mine,” Oikawa says without thinking. He doesn’t like the thought of disappointing Kuroo. 

“You’re inviting me over?” Kuroo brightens and Oikawa purses his lips. This is what he gets for speaking without thinking first. 

This feels way too comfortable, like organising a date, except Oikawa doesn’t date. He’s been told on a number of occasions he’s way too neurotic to deal with other people in a romantic sense and he’s inclined to agree. But Kuroo seems interested in him. 

“Sure. But you can bring your own toothbrush, I don’t have any spares.” 

“Oh, you want me to stay?” Kuroo’s smirk is back. 

“Yes.” Oikawa says simply, no point in mincing words. “But before that, there’s something really important you should know. Studying with me is going to cost you.”

“How much are we talking?”

“A date, you’re paying.” After Oikawa has a shower and changes into clothes that aren’t hideous he’d love to be seen in public with Kuroo. 

“If those are your terms it looks like I have no choice,” Kuroo says grimly, then holds his hand out. It seems Kuroo likes holding hands and Oikawa finds he doesn’t mind as much as he thinks he should. 

They walk hand in hand to the train station and it’s cute. Much cuter than Oikawa was thinking he’d get from what was, all things considered, a boring hookup.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the wait!!! I've never written Kuroo before and I forgot to write the part where Kuroo confesses he's had a crush on Oikawa for as long as Oikawa's been checking him out but I promise they have that conversation off-screen. Happy belated holidays!


End file.
